


Mermaid!ErenxPirate!Levi

by kittyarea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Human!Eren, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Injury, M/M, Pirate!Levi, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, kiss, mermaid!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyarea/pseuds/kittyarea
Summary: One day as Levi and his fellow people go out on the ship to go fish, they run into a slight problem. A bunch of people look to be swimming in the middle of the Atlantic. When Levi and his crew get down to see if these people need help, they realize these people aren't humans, they come with a special add-on; tails. Because of Hange's love of experimenting, Levi has to capture just one of these mermaids, which happens to be the Prince of the mermaids; Eren Yeager. What will happen to Levi and Eren?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter just has some background info on the two; about their lives a little before they met.  
> Enjoy!

Levi Ackerman

Human Male

5'3"

34 Years Old

65 KG weight

Born December 25th

Past Role: Thug

Current Role: Captain Levi

Levi was always anti-social. He never talked to people and no one talked to him. He wanted to keep his life to himself. He had a bad reputation as it was. He was what most people called a "thug". He would go every day and steal food. It's not like you can blame him, his parents had passed away when he was still young. All he had for family now was Farlan and Isabel. Him and the two would go out every day and try to survive.

One day, as he snuck into the back of a ship that was never guarded, or so he thought. The owner of the ship had noticed their daily presence and had called the "ocean police". Unknowing of the situation, Levi was alone on the ship.  _Just enough for Farlan and Isabel. I ate earlier today so i should be fine_. Erwin, the leader of the police, grabbed Levi by the collar when two people pinned him against the wall.  _Shit, i'm so done for, i've been caught_.

"Dont worry...  _Whats his name again? Levi?_ Levi. We have a better role for you and your friends then thugs. We are sending you out for a new role. You are going to be a sea rover, or the more common name, Pirate. You start tomorrow."

Stunned, Levi fell to the ground. When he left the ship, Farlan and Isabel ran up to him.

"Are you ok Levi? You were taking so long and then these people came and held our hands behind our backs and just said 'you have a better place than this', what did they mean Levi?" Asked Isabel.

"Sea Rovers on ship #167. We start tomorrow. Let's get home. I smell like the ocean."

"Better get used to it Levi. If we are going to be said 'sea rovers', we are going to be out at ocean quite a bit." stated Farlan.

A little past 7 at night, they got a knock on the door of their small home. When Levi opened the door, a small woman, with hair that was a mix of blonde and red was at the door, saying her name was Petra Ral. She was going to be one of the crew members on the ship.

"I am here for Captain Levi."

"What are you talking about, i'm not a captain, I have never worked out at sea before."

"That's why i'm here to get you. Erwin wants me to teach you the basic's. We have no one else who possesses the leadership skills that you do. Erwin believes that with a little training, you could be as well trained in one night as one who was trained over one year. And i'm going to be the one to train you."

"Then why aren't you the Captain?"

"I just have to teach you what Captain Erwin has told me to teach you. I have no idea how to lead."

"Alright then, I guess you can train me."

As Erwin predicted, Levi was a fast learner. He was able to learn what one could have learned in one year, but then kept going, and Petra taught him the skills who had been training for the past 7 years. Even though in some cases he did things his own way, he did them well. 

Levi had been out at sea 8 or 9 times now, and today was his first day on the departure.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren Yeager

Mermaid Male

5'7"

19 Years Old

63KG

Born March 30th

Past Role: Prince Eren, Son of Prince Grisha and Princess Karla (not yet king and queen)

Current Role: Prince Eren, heir to the throne

"Mom? Dad? Where are you? Don't leave me alone!"

"Er-Ere-"

"Mom!"

"Eren *cough* you need to- you need to leave."

"Where is dad?"

"He was already killed in the *pant* a-attack." 

"Mommy, I don't want to leave you!"

"Eren, look at me. I'm not going to live *cough* much longer. You have to leave. Please. Baby, I love you. Find someone that makes you happy and live a long life together. Rule the kingdom when your grandfather passes. He *cough* left a couple days ago so you don't have to worry about ruling just yet. Just live for me Eren. I-Love-You."

"I love you too mommy!"

Eren felt the last of his her life drain from her body. He was alone. No- He had Mikasa, the heir- no, his guard, and he had Armin. He had Ymir, Christa, Jean, Bertholdt, Reiner, Sasha, Connie, and so many others. He was ready. He was going to defeat the last of this new-found kind. These giant Mermaid like creatures.

Eren gathered up who he could find of the new heir guard squad and headed for the surface. He saw this huge  _thing_ in the distance. He wasn't sure what it was, due to the fogginess in the air, but maybe it was his key to avenging his mother. He was going to find out what this thing was. He signaled his right and left arm squads to go to each side, staying hidden under the water. He ordered the front hand squad up front. His back squad stayed behind the thing with him.


	2. Trouble

So I had an entire chapter that was almost ready to post, but i wrote it when i was on a short car trip, then my computer wouldn't load anything so i had to restart it. I lost all the work that i had done. So i will try and re-write it and post it asap. Sorry for the wait!


End file.
